


It's A Wonderful Cat and Dog Life

by sunsetgray



Series: Warm and Soft [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Cat Dave Strider, Cat Dirk Strider, Dog Jake English, Dog John Egbert, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetgray/pseuds/sunsetgray
Summary: John Egbert is a small puppy taken into a brand new home, and on day one he already made a friend! He really loves the little kitten and the kitty shows him everything he needs to know about living under the Lalonde's roof.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider, John Egbert & Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Series: Warm and Soft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786591
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	It's A Wonderful Cat and Dog Life

The shelter's floors were really hard and everything smelt really bad and strong. You didn't know where the rest of your family was. You remember your mom leaving you and your brother both behind when you got really sick. A couple of big scary monsters found you and picked you up and wrapped you both up in tiny towels. The monsters weren't scary after they gave you and your brother some water and some yummy tasting food from a bottle. You licked up as much as you could before they took the food away. You felt really lonely in the shelter even though you still have your brother, you were always scared you two would be separated again. Sometimes, the big friendly monsters would take you into these really cold, weird smelling places and poke at you with their fingers and needles. But they gave you hugs and kisses so you know it was okay. The monsters would hurt you but then you started to feel better and healthier after a while. You weren't sick any more and your brother wasn't sneezing anymore either. You know the monsters are good, but they are still kinda scary though.

You met this one monster that was really tiny today. She didn't seem like she liked you very much but she didn't mind when your brother started kissing her all over. She just pet him and held him close. She picked you up when you started pawing at her. Her arms felt very safe and very warm. You couldn't help it. You feel asleep in her lap.

When you woke up you were trapped in another box and you saw another big monster. She was nice though even though she smelt very strongly like something strange and bitter. You didn't know why she smelt like that, but she had a nice toy for you to play with. Another fluffy little white creature lived with her, so she has to be one of the nice monsters who likes taking care of tiny creatures like you.

You wanted to play with her but your brother was hogging the toy so he could chew on it. The nice little... cat? you think the little monster called him that? Well the nice little cat thing gave you one of his toys to play with. After a while he got tired and wanted to take a nap, you cuddled up next to him. He makes for a good pillow, he's nice and soft and he started purring after a while. You liked the feeling! It tickled and it made him feel even softer and warmer to cuddle with. When he woke up you licked him all over as a thank you for letting you rest your head on him. He started licking you too.

You happily started wagging your tail and running around. He likes you as much as you like him you think. You licked him again, happy that he welcomes your kisses.

Eventually, you learned that the kitten's name is Dave. Rose seemed very fond of him and she brushed him after you licked him senseless. Rose complained that you got drool all over his nice pretty fur. You didn't see why that was a problem if Dave didn't seem to mind.

After Dave got all fluffed up he looked very pretty and very fluffy. You liked the way the kitten licked his paws. You love the way that he'd look up at you. It made your heart do back flips and your tail do somersaults. You know that Dave is gonna be your best buddy for life! You never wanna be apart from him!

Still. You had to take a potty break though. You didn't know where to go, there was no newspapers. You walked up to the Rose human and whined. She didn't know what you were asking for. She just called for her mom and started walking into the hall. Rose's mom didn't call back. Rose groaned and then picked you up. You were holding in your badder while Rose was holding you up. Your bro and Dave followed you and Rose down the steps. Your brother doesn't like being apart from you and you think Dave doesn't either. 

You wagged your tail and started howling as Rose called out for her mom. You finally saw Rose's mom when you saw how big the house was. There was a whole nother room downstairs. You looked on in awe, this place was much bigger than the cages in the shelter, there's so much room to run around and play!

Rose's mom must have told Rose to bring you outside cause after Rose put you down and put a leash on your collar and your brothers, then you three started walking around outside in the backyard. You go as quick as you can and start scratching at the door to get back inside. Dave is waiting for you on the other side of the door. You hear him pur once he sees you. You start licking him all over again.

"Really?!" Rose groans. "I just fixed his fur!"

You waited for your brother to go to the bathroom before you all came inside. Rose let you go free of the leases and then you happily waited for Dave to give you and your bro the house tour.

Dave showed you everything around the house. He would jump up onto the shelves or windows and expect for you to be able to jump up too. Dave hopped up to a window cill and you helplessly tried to pry yourself up. You kept jumping up and up and up and you couldn't do it. You can't jump like Dave can. Your brother didn't even try he just kept looking around for the other cat, the mean one with the attitude problem.

Eventually Dave found his brother. He was sleeping up on a bookshelf and Dirk knocked something over just to drop it on Jake. Jake caught it in his mouth though and started chewing on it. You think Dave's bro was just trying to be mean, but Jake was so happy that he had something to teeth on.

Dave was trying to get his brother to get up and go down to Jake. Dave meowed lightly at the other cat, you never heard his voice before. It's super pretty and you like it. You want Dave to meow for you again. You bark up at Dave and put your paws up against the shelf to try to get a better view. It was silent for a few moments before Dave meowed again. You barked again. Dave peaked his head down and meowed back. You were so happy your tail started smacking your body and you started panting. Dave's voice so so nice and soft just like he is. You want him to come down and come cuddle with you again. You start whining and crying. Rose's mom heard you, she came over and said, "aw, little cry baby. Are the kitties being mean to you two again?"

Rose's mom picked you and your brother up. She let Jake chew on the thing Dirk dropped, "oh thank god you're eating that ugly thing and not one of my wizards. Have at it, baby."

"I'll put you back in the drawing room." Rose's mom kissed you.

"You two Jakey." Rose's mom kissed Jake.

She took you both down the hall and over to another room. Rose's mommy put you down onto a warm bed in the middle of the room. You got back up, you wanna go over to Dave again. Rose's mom decided to take out another toy, "aw is it that you wanna play?" You hear her squeak the ball and your mind turns to mush. You wag your tail. _ball. ball. ball._

You want the ball. When she throws it you run after it and lay down as you chew on it and squeak it. Rose's mom comes over and she takes the ball from you. She throws it again, you're so happy that you managed to catch it again. You happily squeak it and run around as your brother and Rose's mom try to chase you. You hop around and squeak the ball till you get tired. You drop the ball and yawn. You wanna go take a nap but you need your favorite cuddle partner. You walk over to the door and paw it. You let out a few whines after Rose's mom throws the ball for Jake to chase. She comes over to you and asks, "you need to go potty?" She picks you up and puts you down on a mat. You already knew this is a place to go when you have to tinkle. You don't need the mat, you need Dave.

You kept walking to the door and rose's mom would pick you back up and put you back down on the mat. Eventually she gave up and opened the door. "Fine, we can go tinkle outside, you're supposed to anyway. I was trying to teach you to go here for an emergency but you're such a good pup you know outside is the real tinkle spot." Rose's mom picked you up and started kissing you and rubbing your head. "It's gonna be so hard to let you go once you find a forever mommy." You like miss Lalonde and you like being in her arms and you like going on walks with her, but when she puts you down and puts a leash on you, you aren't happy and you let her know. You start howling and whining. You wanna be inside and you wanna be with Dave. You yawn.

"Well what is it?" Rose's mom puts her hands on her hips. "Do you wanna go out or do you wanna take a nap?" She shakes her head and laughs. "You're such a little trouble pup."

You don't let Rose's mom take you outside when she tries to pick you up. You run away but she's still holding onto the lease so you can't run far. You keep whining and crying that is until you see Dave. You wag your tail and start panting. Dave rushes up to you and rubs his head against yours. You give him a kiss and lay down on the ground. Dave lays down next to you. You hear him start to pur.

"I can't believe it." Rose's mom says. You lift up your head to look at her as she puts a hand to her chest. "You wanted your Dave."

You put your head back down as Dave gives you a few kisses. You let him kiss you until you fall asleep. When you wake up your lease is missing and Dave is still sleeping. You wanna get up in play but he seems so peaceful that you let him rest.

Dave is slow to get up. First he stretches. Then he yawns and snuggles his head closer to you. After that, he starts purring and it makes your tail slap every which way. Dave sits up and stares at your tail, watching it move back and forth before he pounces on it. Dave is trying hard to catch it and when he does he holds it and lays down on his back so he can kick it. You let him play around with your tail for a while. You're so happy he's having fun. Your bro comes over to get a look at the scene, he must have whined till he could be near you cause he still doesn't like being apart from you. You guess he just woke up from his nap. Then, you see up on a shelf someone looking down at you, watching you. It's the cat with the scary eyes.

Dirk hops down and walks over to his brother seeing how he plays with your tail it looks like Dirk wants to play with Dave. Dirk smacks him on his head. You don't like that. It looks mean. Dirk keeps smacking Dave until the two of them are fighting and rolling around on the ground. Dave is kicking Dirk and Dirk is biting him. You try to get in between the two of them to stop the fighting. It's not nice play fighting, it just looks mean. You stand over Dave once he rolls onto his belly and force Dirk to stop. You bark at the other cat and Dirk boops your nose. You huff at him and let out a tiny growl. You feel scared of yourself, you never growled before. Dirk fluffs up and smacks your nose again. You're very scared of him, but you need to make sure that Dave is okay. Dave went belly up and you feel like that means stop so you're gonna make sure the mean kitty stops. Dirk can smack you as much as you like. You're not gonna stop protecting Dave.

Your bro came along to help you. He started licking Dirk, hoping that would calm him down. Dirk fluffed up again and started booping your bro's nose. But Jake looked like he enjoyed the attention, his tail was wagging so you know he's okay. You turn around and kiss Dave to make sure he's okay too. Dave starts purring really loud. He's really happy you saved him. You guess Dave's brother always rough houses when he plays and it didn't look fun. You want Dave to be happy and for him to have fun, so you let him play with your tail more as Dirk and Jake go back and forth.

Dirk boops Jake again and Jake kisses Dirk. You watch on as Dave plays with your tail.

You all played until you all feel asleep in a big pile. Both of the kittens were snuggling up to you and your brother was cuddling up to Dirk. Then Dirk gets up and quickly walks away, thinking that none of you noticed that he was snuggling up with you all. You slowly got up and actually had to go potty now. You whine. Dave stood up and started walking away. You started following, maybe he knows where the human's are and he's going to show you. Dave takes you across the first floor and towards a wall. There is a small window that's slightly open and Dave hops up, on a small pile of books and then walks through the hole and onto the grass. You follow him, hopping up on the book and then out the window. You smile and pant as you make your way over to Dave.

Dave's been going everywhere with you, even though you and your brother both feel so comfortable that you don't need to always be together anymore. Jake's more interested in getting Dirk to notice him. You keep walking by Jake sitting next to every bookcase and shelf that Dirk is laying down on. Jake's really dedicated to make friends with Dirk the same way you're close with Dave.

You've been getting really itchy lately, thankfully Dave's been kneading you with his claws to help while you scratch the back of your ears. Dave's always around to help you whenever you need.

You and Dave eat dinner together and drink from the same water bowl. You play together. You go to the bathroom together. One time you two went outside you heard Rose and Rose's mom calling out to you. You walk back in through the window and Rose's mom walks in on your walking in.

"So this is where you've been going!" Rose's mom picks you up and you let out a tiny huff.

"I knew it!" Rose pointed up at you. "You had to be sneaking out and that's how you got all itchy! You must have got fleas! You malicious little thing."

"I guess Dave's been doing your job for you." Rose's mom tells Rose. She's is petting your back to stop your whining, you're gonna keep whining so long as you're not by Dave. "Come on, cutiebaby. Let's give you a bath and get you some flea meds."

Dave comes in through the window and follows Rose's mom as she carries you through the house. Rose's mom washed you in water and you whined cause it was cold at first. Then it warmed up more and it felt kinda nice. Dave didn't seem to like the water though. Rose's mom dried you off with a towel and then she put smelly stuff on you and you could tell Dave didn't like the smell... but Dave still stood by your side. You gave him a few kisses even though he avoided kissing you. You yawned again, all that excitement tired you out. 

You lay down again on the hardwood floor, Dave rests his head down on you this time.


End file.
